1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detachably mounting glass on timepiece cases in a mechanical manner with the aid of heat under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of means for securing glass to a timepiece case, heretofore it has been proposed to fit the glass in the timepiece case with a given gap formed therebetween and then to secure the glass to the timepiece case. Recently, a hard glass has often been used by taking its design into consideration or an excellent adhesive agent has been developed. As a result, means for firmly and adhesively bonding the glass to the timepiece case has been used in practice in place of mechanically securing the glass to the timepiece case. Such adhesive bonding means can prevent the glass from being broken and has an excellent workability. In such adhesive bonding means, the timepiece case as a whole is immersed in hot water for 30 minutes so as to deteriorate the adhesive agent and hence to remove the glass from the timepiece case. But, such adhesive bonding means has the disadvantage that since the timepiece case as a whole is immersed into and heated by hot water for 30 minutes the workability is adversely affected because silicon oil or the like injected into timepiece parts as a water proof packing, push button or the like is driven out of these parts, thereby rendering oil lubrication bad.